The Case That Nearly Ended it All
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Just a normal tough case for Harvey and Mike; but what happens when Mike gets strange phone calls and someone trashes his appartment. Has someone found out his secret, or is this case more dangerous than they thought? This is my first FanFic, so hope you like it! Only done first chapter so far, but will add more soon. (Please read and review!) Rated T for adult themes later on.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Chapter 1

Mike felt exhausted. He was sitting in the file room at his beloved firm Pearson Hardman; with his headphones in his ears, trying to read over some new files that Harvey gave him for a new client. Harvey had been especially snappy with Mike this week, Mike would have expected him to be pleased about the fact Hardman was now gone. Then again, Harvey had always been this way, and as Harvey had kept saying when he slapped the files in Mike's hands three days ago; 'this is a very important client.'

It was true this new client was the new head of the Pharmaceutical company; GenPlus, which have been in the process of producing a new drug to help with the cure for Alzheimer's. However, a rival company had started suing them for stealing their drug. So it was up to Mike to try and come up with some defence for Monday in court, but it was late and Mike knew everyone else had gone, so why was he still there.

Mike had read over the case files about 16 times but still couldn't find anything. He yanked the headphones out of his ears, threw them on the desk and paced the room, whilst running a hand through his tousled hair. This was now the second night he had stayed late and just like last night he knew he would only get about 4 hours sleep. Mike stopped pacing, he was so tired he wanted to go to sleep right there and then, so he just leant his back against the file cabinet and slid down to the floor and closed his eyes. Peace at last he thought as he slowly drifted off.

Then he suddenly heard his phone start ringing; _damn it's probably Harvey wanting to know what I've found._ Mike groaned as he got up and picked his phone off the table; yep Harvey.

"Harvey I-"

"Mike. What have you found?" Harvey had interrupted him before he got a word out, Mike glanced at his watch at saw it was nearly 9. Lost in thought he forgot Harvey had asked him something, and a about a minute had passed.

"Mike? MIKE?" Harvey yelled into the phone making Mike jump and drop the phone."

Mike swore and grabbed it and slammed it against his ear when he heard the end of Harvey's rant:

"just what have you been doing all day, when I give you something to do I expect you to do it and fast."

"Wait Har-" Harvey just ignored him and carried on shouting at him. Mike placed his elbow on the desk and his head in his palm and slowly drifted off again.

That's when Mike realised Harvey had stopped shouting and was asking him something.

"Mike what's wrong with you, are you drunk or something. Are you high" Harvey demanded.

"No Harvey I am not. I am in the office trying to find a miracle at 9 O'clock at night for the second time in a row thanks to you." Mike didn't mean to say all that but he was too tired to notice or care. Harvey had gone silent for a few seconds, and dizziness started to wash over Mike as he finally let the exhausting sink in and his hand dropped the phone as his head hit the desk. Mike didn't even catch Harvey yelling at Mike and saying he was coming to the office to yell at him in person.

 _Mike was in the car with his parents and he was listening to them arguing again. Mike tried to talk to them and tell them to stop, but it was like they couldn't hear him. It was night and they were driving home, his parents were fighting about something Mike didn't hear as it just sounded like background noise; so faint._

 _Then he saw a bright light, then there was a crash and broken glass and just darkness. That was the last time he would see his parents. Only a void stretched out around him and he had no one._

This was not the first time Mike had had this dream, they started just after his Grandma had passed away. They usually made Mike wake up in a cold sweat and resulted in him on the phone to Rachel to calm him, but not this time, Mike would usually wake up just after the crash, but this time he was still asleep and only saw darkness. He was shouting out:

"No, Mum, Dad!" Mike was so scared that he could feel his heart racing, but he couldn't move, he was frozen. Then the scene just kept repeating like a movie stuck on replay; the arguing, then the crash and nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Harvey had parked outside Pearson Hardman when he tried Mike again. No answer. Harvey had been home when he rung Mike, and assumed he was just at home himself, not realising he was still at the office. Harvey felt a pan of guilt, then pushed it away, as it wasn't Harvey's responsibility to take the puppy home every day.

Harvey walked into the elevator and pushed the button to go up. He began checking his emails on the way up, then the lift opened. Harvey walked out and went to Mike's cubicle, whilst still checking his emails.

"Hey Mike, you better have a good excuse for not pickin-" That's when Harvey looked up and saw Mike wasn't there, but the files. Harvey had Donna put on his desk were. Harvey frowned and picked them up, he would give Mike a piece of his mind for lying to him.

Harvey checked his office and every other place he could think of until he thought about the file room. and went inside. Sure enough there was Mike fast asleep with his head planted on the desk and arm drooping over the edge. Harvey walked right next to him and slammed the files next to his head. Nothing, Mike didn't even flinch.

 _Hmmm_ Harvey thought

"Mike." Harvey said it a bit louder "MIKE" and began shaking his shoulder.

Still nothing, Harvey was starting to get concerned that Mike had stopped breathing, so he checked his pulse, he could barely find it, which worried Harvey further. That was until Mike started shouting "NO! MUM. DAD" and waving his arm about and frowning.

Harvey just realised Mike was having a nightmare about his parents death, not surprising considering his grandmother had just died.

Harvey knelt down next the Mike and began shaking him gently and calling his name to wake him up. That's when he noticed Mike was sweating and shaking. Harvey was just about to call an ambulance when Mike said his name.

 _Mike was all alone. There was nothing. No one. Wait... that's when he heard a voice, faint, yet familiar. He thought it was his father until it got louder and it clicked. Harvey._

Harvey looked at Mike and said his name once and again and touched his forehead. The kid was burning up.

 _Mike kept listening to Harvey's voice, somehow it gave him something to focus on and he believed everything would be ok._

"Mike?" Harvey spoke as Mike began to stir

Mike managed to open his eyes and a blurry vision began to come into focus of Harvey crouched next to him with worried concern in his eyes and face. Mike was shocked to see it; did Harvey actually care?

"Harvveyy?" Mike said lifting his head of the desk and grabbing it as the room was still spinning.

"Mike are you ok? What happened?"

Mike remembered what he was meant to be doing and why Harvey was there, and he jumped out of his chair fast; which fell backwards onto the floor. Suddenly Mike began to feel dizzy again after getting up to fast.

"Hey easy there Mike" Harvey said as he gripped Mike's shoulder scared he might collapse

Mike shook his head and tried to push the pain away, he knew he had work to do and he didn't want to disappoint Harvey.

"I'm fine really Harvey, I er just fell asleep for a minute there." Mike bent to pick up the chair and slipped his jacket on, but suddenly wobbled and felt Harvey steady him.

"Really, are you sure about that? I could barely wake you and it seemed like a pretty intense dream." Harvey stood right in front of Mike blocking the aisle between the shelves of files.

Mike was silent for a few seconds, as he was thinking about the dream. Then he shook his head, pushed past Harvey and grabbed the files of the desk. Then he walked out the file room. Mike just wanted to get home, he didn't want to tell Harvey about the dream or go into why he hasn't found anything about the case.

Harvey caught up to him and stopped him;

"Just where are you going Mike?"

"Home"

"Hmm, really because I would like to talk about what happened in there."

"It was just a bad dream alright, now I am tired and I would like to go home." Mike grabbed his stuff and put his bad over his head and walked to the elevator.

Harvey got in the elevator just as it was closing; they said nothing on the way down, until Mike started walking towards his bike.

"What are you doing? You think I am going to let you ride that death trap home at this time, when you are clearly about to fall asleep any second. Get in the car." Harvey walked to his car, opened the door and got in, after about 10 seconds Mike got in the car.

They say in silence for most of the drive, until Harvey finally broke the silence;

"So want to tell me what the dream was about?"

Silence, Harvey saw Mike was looking out the window

"Fine then, erm what did you find out about the case?"

Mike responded a few seconds later

"I was in the car with my parents and there was an accident."

Harvey was shocked at Mike's confession;

"In the dream? How often have you had this dream?"

"A few times; since my Grandma died, but the other times...I woke up as soon as the crash happened. This time, it was different, there was just nothing. It make me realise that I have no one, no family, no one."

"That's not true you have Rachel and Donna, and me, but if you breathe a word of this to anyone I'll fire you."

Mike looked at Harvey and they both burst out laughing. Then Harvey smacked him on the shoulder.

"Good to have you back kid."

They arrived outside Mike's building

"Hey Mike you get a good night sleep and over the weekend I expect you to have found me a touchdown for Monday." Harvey shouted as he sped off

Mike smiled as he stepped into his apartment and collapsed in his bed and drifted off, pretty sure he would not have the dream again as he recalled how all his friends cared for him. It was all going to be ok.

 _Or was it?_


	2. Chapter 2 Mike in Trouble

Chapter 2

Mike had peaceful dreams last night; and had slept for about 9 hours. Now he was up and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, then got started on the files for Harvey.

It was as if that good night sleep had given him a new lease on life, he had been working all day; apart from the odd break to eat and stretch. Harvey was going to be so proud, Mike had found a breakthrough in the case, from the new files he got from Harvey; that was sure to win, and crush the prosecution.

Mike attached all the stuff he had found and emailed it to Harvey. Glancing at the clock as saw it was now 7; _where had the day gone?_ He felt like going out to celebrate, so was about to call Rachel when he remembered she was out of town. He frowned as he just sat on the sofa in silence, he had no one else to go out with. It would be too weird to ask Donna or Louis; especially Harvey. He contemplated going out on his and decided against it. Hence he thought about ordering a takeaway; when his phone beeped indicating an email.

Mike clicked on the email, it was from Harvey. All it said was; 'Good Job Kid.'

Mike sighed as that was the usual response from Harvey; never that he was proud or grateful. Mike closed his eyes to go to sleep as he couldn't think of what else to do.

It only felt like he had been asleep for minute, when he heard banging at the door, he jumped up knocking his leg on the table and dropping all the files on the floor. He glanced at the clock; which said 7;20. There was more banging and now shouting;

"Mike" _Harvey?_ Mike thought

So Mike picked up the files shoved them on the couch, then hobbled to the door and swung it open. There stood Harvey in jeans, a sweatshirt and a jacket. Mike stood in shock as it was the first time seeing Harvey not in a suit; he thought he practically slept in them.

"What are you staring at? Here." Harvey said as he shoved a bag of Chinese food in Mikes arms and walked into Mike's apartment. Mike closed the door;

"Sure come on in." Mike said as he hopped to the kitchen which was only 10 paces but felt a lot longer for Mike. Harvey just stood in front of the couch watching Mike,

"What happened to your leg?" Harvey said as he slipped his jacket on the chair and sat down; gesturing at Mike's leg. Then Mike flopped down in the chair opposite.

"Er oh nothing. Was just having a fight with the table when the knocked."

Harvey was dishing the food out whilst trying to hide his grin.

"What?"

Harvey shook his head;

"Well it looks like you lost, you pussy."

"Oh thanks, so you just came over here to insult me then?"

"No but you asked for it" Harvey said still laughing,

Mike threw a pair of chopsticks at him then started eating.

"What are you really doing here Harvey? I sent you everything I find out about the case."

"What, can't a boss bring his associate food for a job well done."

Mike eyed him suspiciously

"So this is a thank you?"

"No it's just food." Harvey said between mouthfuls

They both glanced at each and laughed;

"You're an asshole Harvey, why don't you just admit you're glad to have me around."

"No I just don't want to hire someone else."

"Uhuh"

"But it was good work on the case."

Mike looked at Harvey in shock but Harvey was looking at his food. So Mike just smiled and then there was silence, until Harvey spoke up.

"So how come you weren't out with that girlfriend of yours."

Mike frowned; "Rachel is not my girlfriend, besides she's out of town. What's your excuse, why are you here with me, when you could be out right now."

It was Harvey's turn to frown, then he was silent.

"They cancelled on you didn't they? So you thought I'll go see Mike my only friend." Mike said grinning

"Woah you are not my friend."

"Yeah right, keep telling yourself that."

They were both silent for a few minutes, and they had finished eating.

"Want to go for a beer?" Mike asked half heartedly, expecting Harvey to just insult him again. Instead Harvey just got up, put his jacket on and stood in the doorway, leaving Mike still sitting down.

Harvey threw Mike's jacket at him; "Well come on Princess, I am not going to carry you." Harvey said as he walked out the door and Mike ran after him (as best as he could), whilst forgetting to lock the door.

When they get outside and started walking to the nearest bar, neither of them saw the guy hiding in the shadows smoking a cigarette and watching them. As soon as Mike and Harvey turned the corner, the creepy guy went into Mike's building.

 _Thanks_ the guy thought _, now I don't have to break your legs._

The kid was on his fifth beer and was slurring his speech, Harvey still on his fourth was sitting next to a guy who could not hold his liquor. Harvey was ignoring Mike prodding him and asking him stupid questions like; was Harvey an alien. The kid was so out of it. Then Mike was given shot glasses and Harvey knew that was too far. Harvey grabbed Mike's wrist and put the glass on the table and escorted Mike out of the bar.

"Oh com'n Hrvyy."

"I think you have had enough Mike." Mike was wobbling all over the pavement, Harvey couldn't believe how much Mike couldn't hold his liquor but could smoke weed.

Harvey gripped Mike's shoulders and practically dragged him back to his apartment and up the stairs, all the while having to listen to Mike's rendition of 100 green bottles; at 95 Harvey had just about had it.

Then Harvey saw Mike's door open ajar and froze, Mike kept going not realising Harvey had stopped but was still in Harvey's death grip, so fell over. That was when Harvey let go and walked carefully over to Mike's door. He stopped again and glanced at Mike trying to get up and failing miserably. So he helped Mike up and pointed at the door.

"Mike, please tell me it was you that left the door open?"

That was when Mike stopped singing, saw the door and frowned. He pushed Harvey out the way and barged into his apartment. Harvey ran to stop him, realising Mike hadn't left it open, and was worried about the intruder that could still be inside. Both men stood in the doorway and just looked at the destruction in front of them, the couch was flipped over along with the kitchen table and chairs. The files were thrown all over the floor and most of Mike's clothes and possession were scattered everywhere.

Harvey glanced at Mike and saw the anger in his eyes, realising Mike was now sober.

"Mike." Harvey spoke in a deep voice

But before Harvey could say anymore, Mike ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Then Harvey heard him throwing up. Harvey checked the rest of the apartment; which wasn't much, and made sure the windows and door were now locked. Then he began picking all the files off the floor and turned Mike's couch the right way up.

Harvey was sitting on the arm of the couch going through the files when Mike finally came out of the bathroom, all pale and white.

Harvey could see he was furious, and so was he.

"Mike did you lock the door?" Harvey said which made Mike look at him, then he looked away and picked up the table.

Harvey sighed, and Mike could hear his disappointment,

"I'll take that as a no." Harvey continued to flip through the files, trying to hide the fact his concerned face, and that he was petrified at what would have happened to Mike if he was here when the intruder broken in.

Mike slammed the kitchen chair down and sat in it and glanced round his apartment, then looked at the floor. Harvey could see he was hurting, but how could he be so stupid.

"Mike why didn't you lock the door?"

Mike sighed then shouted making Harvey jump and look at Mike; "BECAUSE I'VE NEVER NEEDED TO HARVEY."

Harvey brushed off the outburst when he saw pages were missing from one of the folders, the ones which Mike found to use against the rival company.

"Mike do you know where the pages are for this folder." Harvey said waving it in front of Mike's face.

Mike flicked through the folder and Harvey watched his eyes widen, with that Harvey knew the answer. He slammed his fist against the wall. This time making Mike jump.

"Harvey I'm sorry, I don't kn-"

Harvey cut him off

"It's alright Mike it wasn't you, it was that bastard who broken in here, they must have something to do with the case and knew you have the files. "

Harvey started pacing

"What does that mean, they are going to come after me...whoever THEY are?"

Harvey glanced at Mike, then carried on pacing.

"No it's likely they got what they wanted, anything that could win us the case." Mike swore he could hear uncertainty in Harvey's voice though. Mike gulped, panicking, what if they came back and next time Mike was there.

Harvey picked up on this and placed the other chair in front of Mike;

"Mike I swear to you that I am going to get the guy who did this, and we are going to win this case. Alright?" Mike just nodded

Harvey then began gathering up the folders and walking towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" Harvey could practically hear the desperation in the kid's voice that he didn't want to be alone. Well Harvey was certainly not going to after witnessing this.

"Yeah and so are you, come on grab your clothes and anything else."

"Where are we going."

"My place, it has better security than this dump and at least then I can keep an eye on you."

Mike sprang up and began shoving all his clothes into a bag, Harvey could swear a wave of relief passed over Mike's face.

Both men arrived at Harvey's apartment. Harvey made sure to lock Mike's apartment, it had already been wrecked but it was still his home. Mike had been especially quite on the journey to Harvey's, and Harvey watched as Mike placed his stuff on the floor and just started out of the window.

"You can put your stuff in the guest bedroom, its down the hall and first door on the right."

Mike obeyed and was gone for quite a while, then he returned and look a bit chirpier.

"This place is huge Harvey, damn, wish I could live in a place like this." Mike said as he stood opposite Harvey in the kitchen who just handed him a glass of water. Mike raised an eyebrow at it.

"If you think I am giving you a beer, forget it." Harvey said as he sat down on the sofa and looked through the rest of the files to see what had been taken.

Mike sat down of the sofa next to Harvey and they started to go through the files and compared them to what Mike had emailed Harvey. Apparently there were 3 pages missing indicating an offshore account which had been placed in the name of different companies which after some extensive research, did not exist.

It was late and Mike left Harvey still looking through the files and went to bed. However he couldn't sleep scared that the guy might come back, and even worse might go after Rachel or Harvey.

Harvey could tell Mike wasn't really paying attention so he told him to go to bed. An hour later he also went to bed.

Harvey woke up around 7 as he did every morning. Sundays though he usually went for a run, not today he had too much on his mind. He was worried about Mike, and how they knew where he lived. He knew he had to call Jessica, but she hated being disturbed on a weekend, and Harvey did not want to worry her until they had concrete evidence of where the accounts led to. Harvey got dressed and went into the living room to carry on looking through the files, when he stopped at the sight in front of him. Mike was sitting at the kitchen worktop with his head planted on Harvey's laptop fast asleep.

"Mike." Harvey said as he tapped Mike on the shoulder. Mike jumped and fell backwards off the stool, hitting the ground, before Harvey could even react. Mike was gone before Harvey had been able to do anything.

Mike just couldn't sleep, and he had heard Harvey already go to bed. Mike so was angry and scared, but he pushed his emotions away and tried to do what Harvey would. Focus on the facts, he went through his brain and read over the pages that were missing from the files. He knew he was not going to get any sleep, so he jumped out of bed and went into the living room. Picked up Harvey's laptop and got to work.

He had drunk about 5 cups of coffee to stay awake, and now had just found everything; the motherload; where the account led to. Mike couldn't believe it, he could feel his heart racing and the fear rising in him again. It was now 4 in the morning, Mike was desperate to tell Harvey and was about to get up when a wave of tiredness fell over him and his head hit the keyboard. Sound asleep.

That is until Mike was having a nightmare that the man who had broken into Mike's was breaking into Harvey's and he was all alone. Mike was frozen couldn't move, then he heard a voice, but it faded as the man broken in. Mike tried to run but was hit in the head with a bat and everything went black.

Next thing he knew he awoke to find himself flat out on Harvey's floor with a massive headache and Harvey kneeling over him.

Mike reached out to touch his head and looked at his hand to see blood.

"Mike are you ok?"

"I think not" Mike said as he showed the blood to Harvey

"Dammit Mike, you are so accident prone."

Harvey went and got a first aid kit and came back to clean the wound.

"What were you doing." Harvey gestured to the laptop

Then everything flashed back into his mind, he had to tell Harvey!

"Harvey I found it, I followed the trail and-" Mike sprang up and that was all he said before he saw spots and felt himself tipping, until something stopped him. Then suddenly he was on Harvey's couch.

"Slow down kid. Let me clean this first." Mike winced and tried to explain again but Harvey wouldn't listen. Once Harvey cleaned the wound, Mike got up slowly this time and showed the laptop to Harvey.

"I found out where the account led to." Harvey looked from the laptop to Mike, before he could read what was on the screen. He saw the terror in Mike's eyes as he said it.

"It's belongs to the mob Harvey, but that's not all. The connection was not with Pharmco (the rival company), but with GenPlus." Those words sent shivers down his spine and assumed the same for Mike.

"Harvey our clients have connections to the mob."

He didn't say anything else to Mike, just got his phone out and rung Jessica. She needed to hear this. As it was ringing, Harvey had a scary thought, _he was working for criminals, and now they were after Mike._


	3. Chapter 3 The Phone call

Chapter 3

Harvey held his breath as the phone was ringing, Jessica was going to be so angry, and Harvey really did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

Harvey glanced at Mike, who was now standing in front of the window looking out at the skyline in silence. Harvey was worried about him. He was just about to say something to Mike when Jessica answered.

"Harvey you better have a good reason for calling me this early on a Sunday!"

"Jessica it's really urgent, Mike and I have discovered something disturbing about GenPlus, that you need to know."

Jessica was silent for a few moments

"Alright fine Harvey, I'll meet you in my office in 20 minutes, but I am telling you Harvey Specter if this is some kind of joke between you and your associate, you're both fired; and I don't care if you are senior partner." With that the line went dead.

"Jessica said to meet her at the office in 20 minutes." Harvey said as grabbed his jacket and dialled Ray to come pick them up.

Mike was still silent, frozen by the window.

Harvey went up behind him.

"Mike are you ok?"

 _Mike had been thinking about his parents and grandmother, and how they would be so disappointed of how his life turned out. He was an ex drug addict, now a lawyer who was a fraud, who now worked for criminals. How did he get here?_

Mike heard what Harvey said and spun round with a fake half smile on his face.

"Fine, lets' go." Mike said as he headed out the door. Harvey sighed and followed.

They reached Pearson Hardman in 10 minutes and Jessica was already in her office, sitting at her desk frowning.

Harvey and Mike walked in, they were both still in their jeans and T-shirts.

"Alright boys what is it? And it better be good?"

Harvey started explaining everything about Mike's apartment and the files, the mob connection and the fact GenPlus were criminals.

Mike sat down in a chair and lent his head in his palm. So many thoughts were running through his head, and he was still hung over from last night.

"Mr Ross?" Mike looked at Harvey and Jessica, to see them waiting; obviously they asked a question.

"I'm sorry what?" Harvey frowned at the kid

Jessica spoke; "I said do you know anyone else who may be targeting you, not to do with this case."

Mike spoke instantly; "Erm no I don't thin-"

Mike stopped when Trevor's name appeared in his head.

"Mike?" Harvey sounded frustrated at Mike's hesitation

Mike shook away the thought, as he did not want to think Trevor would be involved in this. Then again it was him who told Jessica his secret.

"No, I can't think of anyone." Mike lied

"Right I'm going to call James Bosh the head of GenPlus and we are going to get to the bottom of this." Jessica said as she started dialling.

Just then Mike's phone starting ringing; Harvey threw him a glare, as if to say why isn't it on silent.

Mike mouthed sorry, and answered the call outside Jessica's office.

"Hello?"

Silence, then: "Did you like my work?" An deep voice spoke; a man

"Sorry what, who is this?"

"You don't know, Mike I am disappointed. I thought you had an amazing brain."

Just then everything clicked, he saw a flash of an image of a man opposite his building, smoking in the shadows last night.

"It was you, you're the one who trashed my apartment." Mike's voice escalated then, and he went into the conference room not wanting Harvey or Jessica to hear.

The man laughed; "Well done."

"Who are you?" Mike said his hands shaking.

"Come on Mike, I expect more from you. Think. THINK."

"You work for the mob don't you."

"Ding ding. Give the kid a medal."

"What do you want from me? How did you find out where I lived?"

"A little bird told me. Why don't you tell him thanks for me, he's coming to see you verryy soon."

"Hey listen buddy when I find you I am goin-" With that the guy hung up.

Harvey realised Mike had been gone for a long time, so he went to find him and saw him in the conference room on the phone. He opened the door to hear Mike's last sentence and then see him staring in shock at the phone. That's when he realised the kid was shaking.

"Mike who was that?" Nothing

Mike was panicking, _someone told the mob about me, names flashed through his head of everyone he knew. He could feel his palm sweating, and felt like everyone was out to get him. His breathing got faster; he was having a panic attack! He tried to slow down but couldn't._

Harvey stood in shock witnessing Mike having a panic attack. He went and touched Mike's shoulder.

"Hey kid it's alright, calm down. Breathe."

Mike barely heard him, all he could think was he couldn't trust anyone, they were all against him. His head was spinning and he saw spots, then he saw Harvey's face and felt his hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and backed away from Harvey. How did he know it wasn't Harvey? _Mike could hear his own thoughts and they sounded ridiculous but he believed them. Something was wrong with him._

"Mike?"

"You stay away from me." Mike said moving round the conference table to the other door. Just then Jessica walked in;

"Mr Bosh is on his way over and he does not sound happy."

"You're in on this aren't you." Mike pointed his finger at both Harvey and Jessica.

"Mike what the hell?"

"You set me up Harvey, both of you, and I trusted you."

Harvey looked at Mike's eyes and saw his pupils were dilated and he was blinking really fast. Harvey spoke softly;

"Jessica call an ambulance."

"What?"

"There's something wrong with Mike, now go." Jessica ran back to her office.

Mike was now grabbing his hair and pacing

Harvey held up his hands and walked slowly towards Mike, as if approaching a wild animal.

"Mike look at me."

Mike stopped and looked at Harvey approaching so he made a run for the door, which was a big mistake as the whole room spun and he felt the floor give out from under him, into something soft. Then he saw Harvey's face in front of his mouthing something, Mike couldn't hear him and then his world faded to black.

"Mike stay awake _." Damn the kid had collapsed_

Harvey checked his pulse which was racing as Jessica came in and gasped.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I think Mike was drugged. Where's the ambulance?"

Harvey was cradling Mike, not taking his eyes off him.

"They said 5 minutes."

 _Come on Mike, you are going to be ok._ Harvey ran through the recent events and recalled how Mike was acting in the bar, and that Mike had in fact had one glass of shots before Harvey took them away. It must have been that. Harvey muttered furiously. This was his kid brother and he was going to kill who was targeting him.

Just then the EMTs arrived and loaded Mike onto a stretcher, where he then coded on the way down in the elevator and in the ambulance. Harvey just sat there holding Mike's hand wishing him to wake up.

At the hospital the doctors took Mike, leaving Harvey alone in the waiting room. He called Donna to tell her what happened and she was crying and telling him she was on her way. He tried Rachel, but she didn't pick up. Then he was about to ring Jessica when she walked in followed by Mr James Bosh.

So this was the guy behind it all, Harvey was furious and he launched at the man.

"You bastard, you did this." Harvey punched the man and threw him against the wall.

"Harvey stop, he's innocent." Harvey barely heard Jessica's shouts, then he was pulled off the guy by security.

Jessica repeated what she said

"What?" Harvey asked, still restrained by the guards.

Jessica helped Bosh up, who was gripping his jaw.

"You got quite a swing there buddy."

"Hey don't you call me buddy. You jackass."

Harvey tried to break free, but they held him too tight.

"Dammit Harvey it wasn't him, he's being framed by PharmaCo."

Harvey stopped and glanced at Bosh, who nodded.

"It's alright you can let him go."; Jessica ordered the guards who released Harvey.

Harvey straightened himself; and looked from Jessica to Bosh

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Bosh spoke up; "You might want to sit down for this."

Harvey sat there in the waiting room and listened to Bosh explain how as he recently took over the company from a man who was embezzling, and who had just bought shares of a company from PharmCo. Bosh claimed he only just found out the mob connection and PharmCo were the ones involved with them, but trying to frame GenPlus so they would go under and PharmCo's business would thrive.

"He's got evidence Harvey."; Jessica said after Bosh had finished.

It took Harvey a minute to process everything, when he said;

"Can we use any of it in court."

"All of it."

"Good I'm going to take those bastards down." Harvey said clenching his fists, no one tries to hurt Mike and gets away with it.

Just then Donna rushed in as Mike's doctor came up to Harvey;

"Family of Mike Ross?"

"Yes, Harvey answered immediately."

"You can see him now."

Donna, Harvey and Jessica followed the doctor, whilst Bosh lingered in the doorway. Not wanting to intrude.

Donna rushed up to Mike's side straight away and began running her hand through his tousled hair.

Harvey stood the other side, and looked over Mike's body hooked up to IV's and heart machines. It made him sick.

"How is he?" Harvey looked at the doctor

"Well we ran a drug test and discovered very low quantities of amatraxlo which can cause the person infected to have delusions of paranoia and stop their heart. Now Mr Ross had a very mild dose which was reduced by the alcohol we found in his system. Meaning the alcohol in fact saved his life, he should be fine now once he get all of the drug out of his system. However the drug does have side effects which include memory loss and dizziness so Mr Ross will need to stay with someone once he is released."

"He's staying with me." Harvey spoke immediately

"Good, now Mike should wake up shortly and he should be released later on today." The doctor said, then left

Mike and Harvey sat on either sides of Mike and held his hands, Jessica had left silently, mouthing at Harvey to call her later, leaving them alone.

Mike and Harvey just sat there in relief that Mike was going to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4 Mike's worst Nightmare

Chapter 4

Mike's worst nightmare

Mike watched his actions at Pearson Hardman like it was a movie, he didn't understand why he said those things to Harvey and Jessica. It just felt right at the time. Then everything went black, with only Harvey's voice telling him it was going to be ok.

But Mike knew it wasn't, he kept replaying the phone call conversation in his head and kept thinking over the man's words; _"A little bird told me. Why don't you tell him thanks for me, he's coming to see you verryy soon."_ Just who had told him where Mike lived. It was a scary thought that someone he trusted could have betrayed him.

That's when he started to hear beeping and realised he was laying down, but he still couldn't open his eyes. He tried to move but felt pressure on both his arms, like something was weighing them down. Then suddenly they moved; _was that me?_ _No._ Then he heard voices; a mans and a women's; both he could hear were laced with concern. Mike fidgeted and tried to get comfy when there was a sharp pain in his head and he groaned and grabbed his head. He was able to move his arms.

"Mike, can you hear me. It's alright Donna went to go get the Doctor."

Mike recognised the voice, it was Harvey.

"Harv..Harveyy?"

Mike was still gripping his head, and managed to now open his eyes. Everything was blurry. Then it came into focus where Mike saw Harvey sitting in a plastic chair holding his free hand, and smiling at Mike. Mike was shocked at Harvey's appearance, his knuckle was bruised and his clothes were creased. Not to mention his hair, it looked like someone had been running their hands through it repeatedly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mike asked Harvey with an eyebrow raised.

Harvey looked down at himself and straightened his clothes. That was when Mike laughed and groaned as it strained his chest.

"Hey I look better than you kid." But Harvey was smiling, his Specter smile

That was when Mike looked around and realised he was in a hospital. _Oh no_. Mike had an intense fear and dislike of hospitals. Mike looked in fear at Harvey.

"Harvey..what am I doing here?"

Mike shifted uncomfortably and was eyeing the door. Which Harvey didn't notice.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being at the office with you, and I am pretty sure I said some crazy stuff and humiliated myself, and probably got myself fired in the process." Mike said as he leant his head back and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself

Harvey was serious now

"you're not fired Mike. You were drugged"

Mike glanced at Harvey shocked; with wide eyes.

"Wh- who?" was all Mike could say

"We are not sure yet kid, but we think it happened at the bar; the shot glass. Do you remember?"

Mike remembered back and groaned, he was so stupid. Now he was angry.

"Were they trying to kill me?"

"No, we don't think so. The doctor said it was a very mild dose of amatraxlo; just enough to cause paranoid delusions. Not nearly enough to kill you. "

"So they wanted me to go crazy?" Mike didn't get it

"Why not just kill me?"Mike raised his voice, with surprised Harvey

"Just be glad they didn't, you're alright now."

"Yeah, well what about the next time Harvey? They are still out there. I have to leave." Mike said as he threw the blanket off him, got up and pulled out his IV and the leads to the heart machine.

"Mike get back in bed, you're safe here." Harvey went to grab Mike as he wobbled but he brushed him off and grabbed the rail of the bed to steady himself.

"I want to leave." Mike kept saying but wouldn't let go of the bar.

Just then Donna ran in followed by the Doctor and a nurse.

Harvey turned to the Doctor; "He's demanding to leave but he won't let go of the bar."

 _Mike's vision was blurry and Harvey's voice was all muffled. Mike wished he stayed lying down, but he couldn't stay here. There were flashes of jumbled up memories in his head; waiting in a hospital waiting room after his parents were in the car crash, witnessing people come in hurt and only imagining whether his parents were ok. Then only to find out they died. Mike didn't remember this at all, he didn't get it, he had an eidetic memory. So why didn't he remember this? Was it a repressed memory?_

 _Then there was images of his grandma telling them they had to go home, but Mike wouldn't let go of the chair from the waiting room._

"Mike you have to let go of the bar." Mike could hear Harvey and the doctors approaching with their words of encouragement, but Mike kept thinking if he lets go, something bad will happen.

The doctor looked into Mike's eyes and shone his light into both, then he told the nurse to get a vial of something. Harvey and Donna gasped as the nurse handed the doctor a needle.

"What are you doing with that." Harvey demanded

"Mike seems to be experiences some sort of repressed memory, where he is appears awake but his mind is asleep. It can be very dangerous. We need him sedated immediately."

Harvey nodded, giving the doctor permission to inject Mike. Second later Mike let go of the bar and collapsed into the doctor and Harvey's arms who put him back in the bed.

Then the doctor led them outside Mike's room;

"Do you know if Mike has ever been in an accident or been in a traumatic event?"

"No" Harvey said instinctively forgetting about Mike's parents

"Yes he has, his parents died in a car crash." Donna said and Harvey nodded as he remembered, how could he forget, the poor kid.

"Oh how tragic. Was Mike in the car?"

"No I don't think so. Why is that important?"

"Well I have seen this before, and it looked to me like Mike was experiencing some kind of post-traumatic stress where a repressed memory had been brought to the surface by something familiar. Likely being in the hospital, reminded him of the traumatic event, that he didn't deal with properly."

The doctor sighed; "Poor kid. The sedative will let him sleep for a few hours, and we'll keep an eye on. Hopefully when he wakes up, and seems ok, he can be released." With that he walked away

Donna and Harvey walked back into Mike's room; Donna sat down next to Mike and ran a hand through his hair. Harvey was so angry, whoever was behind this had caused even more pain for Mike, having to relive his parents death. No one should have to do that.

"I'm going back to the office to speak to Jessica and sort this thing out." Harvey said to Donna and looked at Mike, Donna could see he didn't want to leave Mike. Then she smiled at seeing Harvey actually care.

"I'll call you when he wakes up."

Harvey nodded and walked out

When he reached the office Jessica was indeed still there in her office, with James Bosh. They were going through files, which Harvey guessed was the evidence Bosh mentioned. Harvey strode in and sat down.

"Harvey what are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital. How's Mike?"

It was the first time Jessica had called Mike but his first name. Harvey sighed, not wanting to think about Mike's condition.

"The doctors said he should be fine, but will be sleeping for a few hours. So I came to find out how to put away the men who did this. Tell me what you've got." Harvey said leaning forward to look a file.

"Well here's everything I have on the previous owner's dealings. The embezzlement, mob link, everything."

"Let's get to work then." Harvey took off his jacket and started going through the files with Jessica and Bosh, trying to come up with an ironclad defence for court tomorrow.

 _Mike was dreaming back to when his parents were still alive, when they would go to movies. His dad would take him to a baseball game, and his mum was always there to comfort him. Mike realised he hadn't thought about the times before his parents death in a long time. He realised he hadn't properly grieved over his parents death._

 _Then he was going through memories of after their deaths, how his grandma tried to help but it wasn't enough. He was lucky to have Trevor. Trevor was always there to beat up the kids who picked on him and cheer him up. He had appreciated and looked up to Trevor back then, which is probably why he followed him down such a dark path. Mike thought over everything Trevor had made him do, all the times he got him into trouble. They weren't kids anymore, and Mike realised how much they both had changed. That's when Mike recalled how because of Trevor, Mike lost his chance at Harvard and any other college after that; plus how he had ratted him out to Jessica._

 _Everything Trevor had done in the last ten years has in fact made Mike's life worse, why hadn't he realised this before. If it wasn't for Harvey, Mike didn't know where he might be._

 _Mike was determined to tell Harvey thank you for everything, he practically saved his life. On more than one occasion._

Mike didn't know how long he had been asleep now, but he heard a voice, that sounded harsh and he was being shaken. This worsened the pain in his head, and he groaned and opened his eyes. Expecting to see Harvey or Donna he was greeted by Trevor's smug face and there was no one else around.

"Hey buddy." Trevor said, but he had a mysterious sparkle in his eyes, the look he had when he had done something which caused trouble.

Mike sat frozen for a second then made a grab for the button to call the nurse, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Trevor said and he waved it in front of Mike's face and laughed. Then he stood up and stood at the end of Mike's bed.

"What are you doing here Trevor?" Mike wanted it to sound forceful, like Harvey, but it came out in a whisper as Mike started coughing.

"Aww poor Mikey. What can't I come visit my bestest friend."

"Cut the crap Trevor."

"Fine. If that's what you want." Trevor said as he closed Mike's hospital room door and put a chair the outside side of the door handle, so no one could get in, then he walked back over the Mike and stood over him.

Mike gulped and thought about making a run for it, but knew Trevor would get him before he even made it out of the bed.

"Now Mike I am giving you chance to save this friendship."

Mike scoffed; "What friendship? This ended a long time ago." Mike gestured from Trevor to himself.

Trevor frowned, and Mike could see he was angry; "Do you have any idea what I did for you? THEY WERE GOING TO KILL YOU, UNTIL I TOLD THEM TO JUST DRUG YOU!" Trevor yelled and turned round, his back to Mike

"What!" Mike yelled

Trevor realised what he said, and Mike could see panic in his face. Then there was banging on the door and shoving. Trevor ran over to Mike and started gripping his shoulders, digging his nails in.

"Now you listen his Michael, you will drop this case of yours against PharmCo, or next time I won't stop them when they want to kill you." With that the door burst open revealing Harvey, Donna and two security guards.

"You!"

1 HOUR EARLIER

Harvey and Jessica had just drafted what was going to be their whole line of arguements for court tomorrow. They were confident that PharmCo would go under and those involved with targeting Mike would go to jail. Harvey was overjoyed and relieved that this might finally be over. So he decided to go check on the kid back at the hospital, bringing the case file so he could read it.

When Harvey walked into Hospital some time later, Donna was at reception on the phone.

"Harvey I was just about to call you. Mike's waking up." Donna said, making Harvey smile. They started heading towards Mike's room, when they heard shouting coming from his room. They glanced at each and tried opening to door, it wouldn't open.

"Mike!" Harvey said hitting is shoulder against the door, but stopped when it hurt too much. That's when Donna appeared with the same two security guards as before.

"Oh it's you again. You listen here Mr-" They said before Harvey interupted

"Hey I am not causing any trouble, but I think my friend needs help. The door won't open. That's when the guards heard commotion inside and tried to open the door themselves, only couldn't. That's when all 3 men barged into the door causing it to fly open. Harvey and Donna ran in to witness a man shaking Mike vigorously. that's when Harvey recognised him as Trevor, Mike's ex drug friend

"You!" Harvey said as he tried to grab Trevor, who jumped out of reach.

"Arrest him!" He's trying to assault my friend." The two security guards grabbed Trevor by the arms and escorted him out, screaming at them.

Harvey wanted to go after Trevor and beat the living daylights out of him, but he turned his attention to Mike, who was sitting there staring into space. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Harvey lightly touched Mike's arm as he sat down; "Mike are you ok?"

Mike flinched which worried Harvey, _what did that bastard do?_

Mike finally looked at Harvey and relief filled his blue puppy dog eyes.

"Harvey, thank god." Mike said as he relaxed and laid his head back, breathing deeply.

Donna realised Harvey and Mike should probably give them a minute so she went to get some coffee.

"Mike what happened? What the hell was he doing here?"

Mike just looked at Harvey for a few seconds then looked down and played with his hands. Harvey was getting impatient but didn't want to pressure Mike.

"Trevor was the one who drugged me." This made Harvey's blood boil

"He did what?" Harvey said clenching his fists

Mike finally looked at Harvey, and Harvey could see his eyes tearing up.

"He's connected to all of this, he said to me that they wanted to kill me, but he convinced them to just drug me instead. And that if we didn't drop to case that.."

"What Mike?"

"That he would let them kill me next time." Mike said shaking

"I'm going to kill him." Harvey said jumping up and pacing violently.

"Harvey?"

Harvey was thinking and he didn't hear Mike

Mike fidgeted and groaned; "Harrv-"

"Yeah kid" Harvey said as he composed himself and sat back down

"You have to promise me something." Harvey hesitated

"What is it?"

"No you have to promise first."

"Alright kid I promise."

"Harvey I want you to swear that under any circumstance you will not drop this case." Harvey must admit the thought had crossed his mind, but the great Harvey Specter did not throw away a case, not for anyone. That is until now, when he was really considering it. But then he couldn't let those who hurt Mike get away with it, let alone try again.

"Not a chance Mike. Strike me down, and I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

Mike smirked at the star wars reference and felt all the tension fall away

"Luke you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this." Mike retorted back, causing Harvey to smirk

"Great Kid, don't get cocky."

Harvey and Mike were speaking in Star Wars quotes when Donna came back in followed by the doctor.

"Ah Mr Ross, good to see you are feeling better. Quite the excitement you have had today." The doctor said checking Mike's vitals and chart.

Harvey saw Mike shift uncomfortably and realised Mike probably wanted to leave.

"When can he go home?" Harvey asked on behalf of Mike, who eyes said thank you.

"Well all his vitals seem fine, I don't see why he can't go home now. I'll get the papers for you to sign, then you can go." The doctor left

The kid looked so relieved to be going home; well that is to go back to Harvey's. Harvey helped him into the bedroom where the kid fell back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Harvey didn't even get a chance to tell him it would all be over soon.

Harvey then himself went to bed not long after, he needed a lot of sleep in preparation for tomorrow, where he would crush the opposition. The mere thought of those in jail made Harvey smile. No one hurt his puppy.


	5. Chapter 5 Trevor's back

Chapter 5

Trevor's back

Harvey woke up the next morning at 7:30, court was at 9 so he had plenty of time to get ready. Harvey took a shower and put on one of his best suits, one that he used when he knew he was sure to win. Harvey smiled just thinking about sticking it to PharmCo.

Harvey walked out his bedroom and decided to check on Mike, who was probably still sleeping. Or so he thought. Harvey stopped when he saw Mike leaning back against the counter in the kitchen wearing his suit and skinny tie, whilst eating a bowl or cereal.

"Mike what are you doing?" Harvey said as he walked over to Mike and gestured at him. Mike was just about to spoon another mouthful of cereal into his mouth when he looked at Harvey with an eyebrow raised.

"Eating cereal. What does it look like?" Mike said with a mouthful of food

"Haha very funny wise guy." Mike chuckled

"You know that this is the only food you actually have in this apartment, what do you eat?" Harvey snatched the bowl from Mike and grabbed another spoon, and begun eating.

"Hey Harvey that's Mine." Mike tried to grab the bowl back, but Harvey held it out of reach and started laughing.

"I think you will find that it's actually mine, as this is my place." Harvey said finishing off the last mouthful and putting the bowl in the dishwasher.

"Whatever." Mike said putting his messenger bag over his shoulder

"Mike what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to court." Mike's expression was one of saying 'duh'

"Jeez you would think you were the one who was drugged."

"Mike you are not coming with me." Harvey said not making eye contact, he didn't want to see Mike's pained expression.

However when Harvey did finally look at Mike it nearly made him laugh. His expression was actually one like a little kid who had just been told he's not going to DisneyLand

"Oh come on Harvey. I'm fine now even the doctors said so."

Harvey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; "It's not about that kid."

Mike look confused then smiled at Harvey; "This is about Trevor isn't it, you're trying to protect me?"

"No don't be ridiculous, I just don't want you getting all emotional and mess this case up." Harvey paused for a second then continued.

"Mike they tried to kill you, I don't want you having a panic attack or something in court."

Mike resented that Harvey's statement, but knew he was probably right. Mike was still angry and he might actually hit someone.

"I'm going to the office beforehand, I'll drop you off there and you can finish off some files for another case I'm working on. I promise I will update you about the case."

Mike knew he couldn't win; "Alright Harvey."

~~~SUITS~~~

They reached the office about 8:30, where Harvey dropped Mike off, grabbed a few files and left. Not before he heard Harvey order Donna to keep an eye on him. He was not a child, he blew out an exasperated sigh. Mike was now in the file room going through files on another case. He was at his desk, but there was too much whispering and staring. Harvey had said he could work his office, but that was just as bad. So Mike had retreated to his safe haven and was listening to music with his headphones in.

Mike recalled how this is how this case started with Mike in the file room, going through files. He kept checking his phone desperately wanting to hear from Harvey about the case.

When there was nothing he decided to go get a coffee from the break room. However, when he got to the door and saw Greg and Kyle in there, he spun around to leave when they called out his name.

"Mike! There you are. Come on tell us what it was like to faint in front of Jessica. Like a little girl." They both burst out laughing, and Mike clenched his fists, that urge to finally hit someone was rising.

Just then Donna walked in behind Mike, she looked at Mike and then Greg and Kyle.

"Playing nice boys?" Donna said sarcastically, as she went to grab herself a cup of coffee. Weird Mike thought, Donna never drinks the coffee here. The room was tense as Greg, Kyle and Mike stood there in silence waiting for Donna to leave. She was just about to take a sip of her coffee and leave when she spun around and looked at Greg and Kyle.

"That reminds me Louis wanted me to tell you both that if you don't get to his office 5 minutes ago, you're both fired." Donna said flashing them a huge smile as they both flew out of the break room.

Mike knew Harvey must have had something to do with this, by the sparkle in her eyes.

Mike raised an eyebrow at Donna; "Did Harvey put you up to that?"

Donna looked at Mike with an innocent and fake hurt look; "I would never." Then she smiled, dropped her coffee cup in the bin and walked off.

Mike laughed as he finished his coffee and went to leave the break room. He walked past his cubicle when his phone started ringing. _Great timing._

"Hello. Mike Ross."

"Hey Mike it's Walter. There's a guy down here demanding to see you. He said he won't leave until he does. Walter was the lobby security guard.

"Did he say who he was."

"No he refused. Do you want me to call the police, he looks shifty to me."

"No it's fine I'll come down." With that Mike hung up and went to the elevator, not realising what was about to happen.

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey had reached the court house with ten minutes to spare. Jessica and Mr Bosh were already there when everyone filed into the courtroom and the case begun.

"I would like to file a countersuit, the prosecution's case has no merits and to top it off their company PharmCo, has ties with the mob." Harvey said handing the judge a motion

"Objection!" The opposing council shouted standing up

"This is about GenPlus stealing a drug, not about PharmCo's business dealings."

"Mr Specter do you have any evidence to support this." The judge asked

"I'm glad you asked" Harvey said with a smug smile.

"A few days ago someone connected to the mob, broke into my associate's apartment and stole some documents out of our files. Files which belong to this case. After some digging, it turns out it was you Mr Gordon (Head of PharmCO) who hired the man, and it was you who has ties to the mob. For you handle their account." Harvey said slamming down 3 different files of his desk.

"In these files are detail account histories, linking PharmCo to the companies linked to the mob. Even the one that they sold to my client, whilst trying to frame him."

"PharmCo were just trying to frame my client for stealing their drug so that GenPlus' business would go under and they could keep their dealings with the mob."

"Objection! Spectulation."

"It's all right there in these files." Harvey said handing them to the judge, who flicked through them and frowned.

"It would seem Mr Specter is right, do you have anything to say Mr Gordon." Mr Gordon who remained silent, finally stood up and smiled at Harvey

"I don't know what to say your honour, I am a respectable businessman who is shocked by these accusations. You can look through our account history, and there is not link to the mob what so ever."

The judge didn't look convinced.

"I rule this trial as a mistrial and a new trial is to be arranged regarding the business dealings of PharmCo." The judge hit his gavel down and the room went silent. Harvey smiled and looked at Mr Gordon, who frowned at Harvey before walking out. But not before whispering to Harvey;"You better watch your associates back"

Harvey was just about to punch the guy when Jessica held him back

"Don't Harvey he's trying to push your buttons and make you look guilty."

With that Harvey let the guy leave, who had a smug smile on his face.

Harvey knew everything they found was surely to make Gordon go to jail, but that was going to take time while a trial took place, and Harvey did not like the idea of him being out there and threatening Mike.

After Harvey left the courthouse, he was stuck in nose to tail traffic. He was about to ring Donna to tell her about the case, when she called him.

"Hey Donna, I was just about to-"

"Harvey where are you?" Donna sounded frantic as there was shouting and crashing in the background

"I'm on my way back to the office, but there's so much traffic. What's going on?" Harvey said whilst signalling Ray to step on it when the cars lessened.

"It's Mike.." Was all Donna said before there was another crash, a women scream and Harvey heard Mike yell; "You bastard I'm going to kill you."

"Donna what the hell is going on?"

"Harvey you need to get here as soon as possible. Trevor turned up here to see Mike, and they started arguing and now their fighting in the lobby. I've called the police and I've had Walter clear the lobby, but god Harvey their going to kill each other."

"I'm nearly there." Harvey said as he hung up and Ray sped to a stop outside Pearson Hardman, Harvey jumped out the car to witness a crash and glass everywhere.

"Oh my God. Mike!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Beginning of the End

Chapter 6

The Beginning of the End

Mike stepped onto the elevator and didn't realise what was about to happen. He was too consumed with his own thoughts about the case that he didn't suspect it was anyone dangerous in the lobby waiting for him.

When Mike stepped off the elevator and into the lobby, Walter was there waiting.

"Hey Mike, the dudes over there." Walter gestured over to a man in a jeans and T-shirt who looked drunk and high. Mike recognised it as Trevor straight away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the police, or Harvey?"

Mike sighed, honestly he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to talk to Trevor, but didn't want to create a scene with Trevor getting arrested.

"No, I'll talk to him."

Mike walked over to Trevor who was sitting in the corner of the lobby out of hearing range of everyone else. Trevor saw Mike and stood up.

"Mike thank god. They wouldn't let me come up and I-" Mike raised his hand which made Trevor stop

"What do you want Trevor?" Mike put his hands in his pocket and tried best to imitate Harvey in appearing fearless.

Trevor shifted uncomfortably; "Ok I deserve that, but I've come to apologise. I made a mistake. Come on buddy, we're still friends aren't we?" Trevor reached out to hit Mike's shoulder in a friendly way, but Mike backed away.

"Do you not remember the hospital room, and the drugging me part?" Mike said a bit more quieter, he was beginning to think talking in the lobby was a bad idea.

"Hey I apologised for that, alright I'M SORRY! What else do you want from me Mike?" Trevor yelled causing Mike to jump and the lobby went silent. Mike didn't see Walter pick up his phone and dial.

~~~SUITS~~~

Donna walked back to her desk smiling at herself for what she did for Mike, she knew he could take care of himself, but she hated to see the other associates dig at him. On her way she went past Mike's desk, which was empty. _Hmm_

She reached her desk just as the phone rang.

"Donna" She said as she sat down at her desk and typed away on the computer

"Donna hey it's Walter at the front desk, you better get down here. There's a guy down here talking to Mike and things are getting a little heated." Donna froze

"What does he look like Walter?" Donna was terrified to hear the answer, and her worst fears were confirmed when Walter relayed an exact description of Trevor.

"I'm coming down." With that Donna hung up the phone and jumped into the elevator.

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike was scared to see the look in Trevor's eyes, the same one he saw at the hospital. Realising it was a bad idea, Mike turned to leave; "Goodbye Trevor."

"What! You can't just leave. After everything I've done for you, how dare you turn your back on me." That's when Trevor took off his left shoe and threw it at Mike's head.

It was a perfect hit, causing Mike to stumble. Regaining his balance he rubbed his head, picked up the shoe. He turned back to Trevor and threw it at his feet.

"You better leave Trevor, NOW! Or I'm calling the cops."

Mike turned to walk away and saw Donna step off the elevator, Mike was relieved and picked up his pace. He had just reached Donna when Trevor yelled again;

"Oh yeah, well then I'm going to tell the whole world your little secret." Mike froze and Donna gasped

Mike spun round clenching his fist, he was definitely going to hit someone - Trevor.

"Mike-" Donna reached out to grab Mike's arm to stop him, but Mike had already turned back towards Trevor. Trevor was laughing as Mike approached him. But then Mike punched him in the face, causing Trevor to fall onto the glass table behind him. Everyone gasped and many fled the lobby, but some remained to watch the events unfold.

Donna realised if things were going to be said about Mike, she needed to get everyone out, so she ordered Walter to clear the lobby, and whilst he did that, she went over to his desk and took the security tape. Then she shoved it into the plant pot next to the elevator.

Mike stood over Trevor, furious now; "You son a bitch. I thought you were my friend." Trevor held his jaw, where Mike hit him, as he stood up.

"You're going to pay for that smart ass." Trevor said as he punched Mike back and threw him against a plant pot causing it and Mike to fall to the floor. There was dirt everywhere, even all over Mike. Then Trevor pulled Mike up to the wall and began punching him in the gut.

When Walter came back, he tried to pull Trevor off Mike, but Trevor just punched him instead. Donna told Walter to back off and call the police.

Donna knew what she had to do, so she called Harvey; "Hey Donna I was just about to-"

"Harvey where are you? Donna demanded sounding frantic as Mike was getting the crap beaten out of him, as Trevor laughed.

Just then Mike kneed Trevor in the stomach who fell to the floor. They were both coughing and stumbling. Mike went to lean onto a statue, but it wobbled and smashed to the floor, almost taking Mike with it.

"I'm on my way back to the office, but there's so much traffic. What's going on?" Harvey demanded and Donna could hear the concern in his voice.

Trevor had now picked himself up and was about to launch himself at Mike, when Mike held up his hands; "Stop." Mike said as he leant against the wall, breathing fast. Trevor's fist still hung in the air, he was hesitating.

"Why are you doing this Trevor?"

"You turned you're back on, when you took this job. You abandoned me! Then you stole Jenny from me and told her I was a drug dealer. You ruined my life, you made me turn to the mob for help. This is your fault."

Mike was furious and hurt

"MY FAULT! You were the one who turned ME into a drug dealer, you were the one who tried to drug me the other day. So don't you dare say I ruined your life. You ruined my life!"

"What life?" Trevor scoffed, "I was the one who looked after you when your stupid parents died. "

Mike couldn't stand it anymore; "You bastard I'm going to kill you." Mike said as he threw a vase that was behind him at Trevor's head, but he ducked and it almost hit a women as she walked in the building. She screamed and ran out.

"Donna what the hell is going on?" Donna couldn't believe her eyes as Mike and Trevor just kept hitting each other.

"Harvey you need to get here as soon as possible. Trevor turned up here to see Mike, and they started arguing and now their fighting in the lobby. I've called the police and I've had Walter clear the lobby, but god Harvey their going to kill each other." Donnas' words made Harvey's blood go cold.

"I'm nearly there." Harvey said as he hung up

Donna pulled the phone from her ear and glanced back at Mike, who right now was being held up against the wall by Trevor who was choking him. Mike theN grabbed a mirror off the wall and slammed it against Trevor's head. Then Mike went and stood in front of the lobby glass window, getting his breath back.

 _Mike couldn't believe what Trevor had said, he had trusted him and looked up to him so much. So to hear Trevor talked about this parents that way, it pissed him off._

"You know Trevor you might say that you were there for me and protected me, but you got me into so much trouble, and right now I wish I had NEVER MET YOU!" Mike said then coughed afterwards.

Trevor looked shocked and hurt, then angry. That's when he ran at Mike, who didn't have time to move out the way. The next thing Mike knew his whole body was being thrown throw the glass window along with Trevor.

Donna yelled; "Oh my God!" As she ran outside just as Harvey pulled up

Harvey jumped out the car to see Trevor run at Mike and they both came crashing through the glass window and onto the sidewalk. Everyone walking past, gasped and watched.

"Oh my god. Mike!" Harvey said as he ran up to Mike, who was now laying on the floor next to Trevor, both of them gasping for air.

Harvey knelt down next to Mike, who now had his eyes closed. "Mike, can you hear me?" Harvey looked Mike over and was shocked to see Mike's suit torn, his face covered in bruises and blood, along with him being covered in glass. Harvey made a glance at Trevor who was now getting up and about to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't" Harvey said as he jumped up and punched Trevor causing him to black out.

 _The last thing Mike remembered was yelling to Trevor that he wished he never met him, then there was a crash and glass and his whole body hurt. He was dreaming back to the day when he first met Harvey, after being sent on one of Trevor's drug errand jobs. He recalled how Harvey had not called the cops when his briefcase full of pot opened and it fell onto the floor._

 _"We should hire you, Jesus, I'd give you the 25 grand as a signing bonus,"_

 _"I'll take it."_

 _"Unfortunately, we only hire from Harvard. And you, not only did you not go to Harvard Law School, you haven't even gone to any law school."_

 _"What if I told you I consume knowledge like no one you've ever me and I've actually passed the bar?"_

 _"I'd say you're full of crap."_

 _With that it didn't take long to convince Harvey to give him the job._

 _"I'm inclined to give you a shot."_

 _Mike didn't expect a random job for money, would turn into him getting a kick ass job at a law firm, and gaining friends. Real friends._

 _Mike realised how when comparing what Trevor's done TO Mike, and what Harvey's done FOR Mike, that really Trevor was not his friend at all. Harvey was in fact the only and truest friend Mike had ever had._


	7. Chapter 7 Is This Goodbye?

_**(AN: Got carried away with this chapter, but hope you like it! :) Just so you know this is not the final chapter, there will be more. So keep checking back.)**_

Chapter 7

Is this goodbye?

Mike groaned as he begun to hear voices, concerned voices. It felt like he had been asleep for days,

"Mike I need you to open your eyes." Mike recognised the voice as Harvey's. Mike opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Harvey and about a hundred other people standing over him.

"I'm glad you are ok kid. Now tell me what the hell happened." Harvey said

Mike remembered everything that happened in the lobby with Trevor and groaned, Harvey helped him up. Harvey held Mike tight as he wobbled.

"Alright, nothing to see here people, move along." Donna said she ushered the crowd to disperse

"I'm sorry Harvey, ugh. Trevor came by and I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't and then he said some stuff and I don't know."

"You don't know, damn kid you just destroyed the window and lobby of Pearson Hardmann, and you don't know" Harvey smirked

Mike glanced up and saw Trevor past out on the floor; "Wow guess I did a real number on him."Mike said

"Well you had a little help." Donna said as he looked at Harvey

Mike looked at Harvey confused

"Well he was about to run for it what was I supposed to do, let him get away." Mike knew Harvey was trying to cover up the fact that he cared, but Mike knew he did.

"Hey where's the police." Mike groaned; he knew Donna had called them

"They must be stuck in the traffic, it's hell out there." Just then Trevor groaned and opened his eyes to see Mike, Harvey and Donna looking at him

"Well, well if it isn't the three musketeers." Trevor said as he got up.

"Shut up Trevor, the police are on their way." Mike said now standing on his own - barely

"Well you know what I'm going to tell them when they get here don't you?" Trevor said with a smug look on his face

"Why you arrogant, little-" Harvey said about to punch him again when Trevor held up his hands.

"You've already hit me once, and there's witnesses, you hit me again and there will even more witnesses, and I'll use them to say that both you and your associate there attacked me as I was going to expose you."

Harvey let his arms swing to the side, he knew Trevor was right. Then Harvey turned his back on Trevor as he heard sirens.

That was a mistake as Trevor pulled out a gun from behind his back and aimed it at Harvey.

It was just instinct to defend Harvey. As soon as Mike saw the gun he knew he had no time to warn Harvey, so made a choice.

Mike shouted; "NOO!" As he ran at Trevor, shoving his arm so Harvey was out of the line of fire, but he overestimated himself, as both Trevor and Mike tumbled through another glass window as the gun went off.

Mike tried to get up and now he was in even more pain, then he felt Harvey helping him up. "Damn kid, your an idiot." _What he just saved Harvey's life, shouldn't he say thank you_

"Don't move." Mike glanced up to see Trevor pointing to gun at both Harvey and Mike

Harvey pushed Mike behind him and tried to talk Trevor down; "Now Trevor, I'm sure we can talk about this, come to some sort of deal." Harvey said stalling as the cops waited outside the building; their guns on Trevor, but not wanting to burst in and let Mike and Harvey get shot.

Mike was shocked at seeing Trevor holding a gun at Harvey, this was not the friend he had grown up with.

Realising that Harvey was not getting through to Trevor, who had now noticed the cops outside and was holding the gun tighter, Mike stepped forward.

"Mike don't."

"It's ok Harvey." Mike said stepping - or hopping, closer to Trevor, in front of Harvey, in front of the gun.

"Trevor, please don't do this, If you did ever actually considered me a friend, don't do this."

"I did consider you a friend, that's the point and you turned your back on me, for HIM!" Trevor said waving the gun and gesturing it at Harvey

"Trevor, look at me." Mike demanded, remaining quite calm actually, which surprised Harvey

Trevor looked at him and Mike could see the anger in them,

"You're not going to shoot me Trevor. I know you, I grew up with you remember." Mike put his hands down

Trevor scoffed, "Oh really? So tell me Mike what am I thinking. Huh. You know me so well?"

"You're hurting because you think I betrayed you and left you all alone. "

"You did." Harvey realised the kid was getting through to him, as Trevor was easing up on the trigger

"Trevor would you honestly say that if you were in my position you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"Well I uh maybe, probably."

"I had no choice, the way my life was going. I couldn't live that way anymore. Harvey saved me."

Mike regretted saying that as he saw Trevor's expression darken; "Oh so he saved you from your druggy friend, then did he?" Trevor walked closer and held the gun to Mike's forehead, the cops got closer.

"Trevor Evans we have the place surrounded, come out with your hands up."

Harvey tensed as he watched Trevor hold the gun to Mike's head; "Hey Trevor if you kill Mike there's no way out for you, those cops are going to come and arrest you, maybe even kill you. But if you back down now, you can make a deal."

"I don't care about that, I have nothing left." Harvey didn't know what else to do, he saw Donna out the corner of his eyes looking petrified and crying. He had to do something for Mike, but before he could Mike started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" Trevor yelled, and Harvey wondered the same

"I was just thinking back to when we were kids and used to play cops and robbers, there was a similar situation like this. Do you remember when you held a water pistol to my head."

"Yeah I remember. So what?"

"So what? Trevor look at us. Look at what we've become." Mike stood up slowly, Harvey could see the kid was shaking.

"Yeah well you left me behind, just like when you were about to go to Harvard. It was lucky that you didn't go, otherwise we wouldn't have been friends so long." Harvey saw Mike stiffen

"What did you say?" Mike demanded

"I'm saying I'm glad that we got caught and you didn't go to Harvard, otherwise we wouldn't have been friends for so long." Trevor smiled and lowered the gun, Harvey breathed a sigh of relief, but tensed when Mike didn't stop talking

"Glad we got caught? You mean that I turned myself in." Trevor looked shocked.

"That's right Trevor, you got yourself caught and was about to be thrown out of school, so I decided to turn myself in to try and get you off. I was trying to save you and because of that I lost my chance at Harvard, any law school for that matter. And there you are saying you were happy about it-" Mike stopped as Trevor looked away

"Wait did you plan it? Did you know that you were going to get caught, so you knew that I would confess."

Harvey was shocked to hear what Mike was saying, he was going to go to Harvard? Why didn't the kid say?

"Mike I don't know what you're talking about?" Trevor scratched the back of his head

"YOU LIAR!" Mike yelled and pointed his finger at Trevor

"You scratched your head, that's your tell that you're lying!"

"Mike stop it" Harvey grabbed his arm but Mike shook him off.

"Shut up Harvey" Harvey was shocked by the kid's outburst

"Trevor, answer me" Mike looked hurt

"Alright, fine I did plan it. I just didn't want you to leave me."

"You selfish asshole! That was my one chance to break free of this cursed life, and you took that away," Mike tried to restrain himself, but he finally saw Trevor for the man he really was, and he launched at him. Mike pushed Trevor to the floor causing the gun to skid across the floor out of reach. The cops burst in and surrounded Mike and Trevor, as Mike was sitting on Trevor's chest punching him.

"Mike!" Harvey pulled Mike off of Trevor and held him tight as he was trying to kick Trevor

"Harvey let me go!"

Trevor was being pulled up and arrested; but he said one last thing before he was carted off; "I'm sorry Mike. I really am." This made Mike relax and Harvey slowly let him go.

Mike walked right up to Trevor, "Too many times I heard that from you Trevor, and you know what I don't believe you anymore. You were never truly my friend. You know what a real friend is? Harvey is a true friend, he's ten times the friend you ever were." Harvey looked wide eyed at Mike, feeling surprised and proud of the kid.

Just then Jessica stepped off the elevator and did a double take at the sight in front of her; "WOULD SOMEONE CARE TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE LOBBY OF MY FIRM?" Everything went silent, and everyone froze even the cops. Except Mike, who cast one look at Trevor; "I don't want to see you ever again." Then he limped to the elevator, passing Jessica who gave Mike a glare then stomped over to Harvey. Harvey just watched as the kid stumbled onto the elevator and collapsed again the wall, as the doors closed he made one last glance at Harvey.

"Harvey do you mind telling me why I heard reports of your associate tearing up my lobby, and the fact the police are here arresting someone?!"

"Jessica I-"

"Excuse me Sir, I'm going to need a statement from you about what happened." A police officer walked over to Harvey with a notepad

"This is not over." Jessica growled as she went to speak to the police officer in charge

Harvey relayed everything to the police, along with Donna, who had now been sent home by Jessica along with the rest of the firm. All except Harvey and Mike. Jessica had told Harvey he wanted to see him in her office, and no one had seen Mike since he got on the elevator.

As soon as Harvey finished wish the cops, he escaped form Jessica who was still talking to the cops, into the elevator. When he stepped off the elevator he went in search of Mike, he was about to go to Mike's cubicle when he heard slow jazz music, so he followed the sound which emanated from his office. He stepped inside to see Mike laying down on the floor leaning against the brick wall column in Harvey's office, drinking scotch with his eyes closed listening to Harvey's record.

Harvey sat himself down next to Mike, and didn't say anything. He knew Mike knew he was there and was waiting for Mike to start the conversation.

Harvey was lost in thought as he listened to the lyrics of the song, when he heard Mike finally speak. "Here, you look like you need it." Harvey turned to see Mike handing Harvey a glass of scotch that he just now realised had been sitting next to Mike. The kid knew Harvey was going to come find him.

Harvey took the glass from Mike and took a sip; "You kidding. You need it more than me. Just look at you."

"Harvey if you are going to give me a lecture about appearance and how what I do affects you, and you are going to fire me what happened downstairs. I don't want to hear it, just please do it tomorrow." The kid finally opened his eyes and he downed the rest of the glass and just stared at it. Harvey saw the kids hands were shaking; he must still be in shock

"I'm not going to fire you Mike." Harvey said as he stood up and refilled Mike's glass. He handed it back to him as he sat back down.

Mike just looked at Harvey shocked, waiting for him to say more.

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to fire you for something I've being dying to do since when I saw Trevor in your hospital room."

Mike smiled; "So you were going to beat up Trevor for me then?"

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head or anything. You gotta know kid I didn't know you had it in you."

Mike smiled then frowned and took another sip; "Yeah well chalk it up to about 10 years of repressed anger." Harvey chuckled

"Remind me never to piss you off Rambo."

They fell silent after that; as Harvey looked at Mike with concern at what he was thinking;

"You alright kid?"

"Nope." Mike said as he played with the glass in his hand

"Let's see I beat up my oldest friend, destroyed the lobby of a prestigious law firm, almost got my best friend shot, oh and one other thing. Oh yeah I'm probably going to go to jail when Trevor tells them everything."

Harvey frowned, he felt sorry for the kid - _wait, did he say best friend?_

"Did you just call me your best friend?" Harvey said with his Specter smile.

"That's what you got from my little monologue. God egotistical much?" Mike said but he was laughing

"Oh come on kid, you know if you went to jail I'd break you out."

"Really?" Mike looked more relaxed

"Yeah what are best friends for."

"You gotta tell me know why did you shove Trevor throw that window and save my life. You almost got yourself killed."

"Well if I didn't I would have been out of a job."

"Shut up." Harvey said hitting in with his elbow.

Mike groaned as Harvey hit him in the ribs, which were likely bruised. Mike's adrenaline was wearing off and he was beginning to feel everything.

"Don't hit the puppy when he's hurt." Mike said in between laughs

"Only you would get yourself thrown through a glass window twice. You don't do thing half way do you."

"Yeah well it felt good though. To let all that anger out at Trevor" Mike said raising his glass

"Was it true what you said about giving up Harvard for him?" Mike could see Harvey looked genuinely concerned

"Yeah well he was my friend and I couldn't let him get thrown out of school for something we both did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well it's not like you asked about my past, or probably cared."

"Oh come on Mike, that's not fair. I may not say it to your face but you know that I'm uh, you know. Harvey sighed; "Proud of you, and I do care."

Mike smiled, "Knew it."

"But you know as much as I hate Trevor for everything he's done, if I had the chance to do it again I probably would." Harvey frowned at Mike's words and looked confused.

"Because if it wasn't for Trevor sending me out on that drug errand, I wouldn't have met you, and I wouldn't be here right now. So I don't have any regrets, but I won't be making the same mistakes in the future." Harvey smiled and they both raised their glasses

"Cheers to that" They said as they clinked glasses and laughed

"I don't think this situation is a laughing matter Mr Ross." Jessica was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and frowning.

"Jessica, uh Mrs Pearson I uh can explain." Mike said as he tried to stand up and wobbled spilling scotch everywhere; "Oh crap sorry Harvey." Harvey was laughing now, which made Mike laugh

"Your both drunk aren't you?" Jessica looked disgusted. It was now about 6 O'clock and had just started getting dark

"I'm not going to yell at you when you're like this. I want you both in my office tomorrow morning and 7 am. Sober, and cleaned up."

"Aye aye Captain." Harvey said saluting Jessica, she shook her head and turned out the door. "Idiots" she mumbled

Mike burst out laughing, as Harvey gestured at the mess of scotch he was making; "You're going to clean that up." Harvey said as he stood up and say at his desk, taking another sip of scotch

"Damn it man I'm a lawyer not a night time cleaner." Mike said and laughed

"Now you're a cleaner." Harvey said throwing a pen at Mike, which Mike caught in one hand, and collapsed onto the sofa

"We should really get you to a hospital." Harvey said with a serious face, then they both burst out laughing.

"I'm fine Harvey, look!" Mike said as he stood up and started waving his arms and legs around then wincing and flopping back down on the couch

"Is that right Sherlock?"

"It's elementary my dear Watson" Mike said groaning and putting on another record

"There's no way that I am Watson."

"You're the one who I was Sherlock."

"No you're more Robin actually."

"Oh so you're Batman."

"Damn right."

"Does that mean you've got a bat symbol on the roof, or an H symbol?" Mike said laughing whilst getting a baseball thrown at him

For the next 5 hours they debated every crime fighting duos there were and even moved onto which Starship in Star Trek was the best. It was a long night, which a lot of drinking and laughing.

~~SUITS~~

The next morning Mike woke up with a pounding headache, and was stiff all over. This was certainly not his bed, he opened his eyes to be met with the sun streaming in so he slammed them shut and sat up, which was a big mistake when he was met with a sharp pain all over. Now he wished he had gone to the hospital last night. Last night? The events of last night came flooding back, he remembered a lot of drinking and laughing. Then he remembered what Jessica had said about meeting her in her office at 7 am.

"Oh god." He groaned as he looked at his watch, which he think said 6:15 am, Damn he only had 45 minutes.

He finally looked round the office to see Harvey fast asleep at in his desk chair, with his legs up on the desk and his jacket over him like a blanket. Mike tried to stand up and regretted it as he fell back down.

"Harvey!" Nothing

"HARVEY!" Mike yelled a bit louder as he gripped his head at the hangover that was emerging

Harvey finally spoke but didn't open his eyes; "Donna where's the McMerson file?" Harvey mumbled as he was still asleep. Mike frowned then he saw the pillow next to him. He looked from the pillow to Harvey as he picked it up and thought; "What the hell?" So he launched it at Harvey's head; "Bullseye." Mike yelled as it connected with Harvey's head; he yelled; "Mike you're fired." just before the pillow hit his head

Harvey jumped, swinging his legs off the desk and sitting up. Harvey opened his eyes to be met with a pillow lying on his desk, his head hurting and Mike sitting on the couch opposite him frowning.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" Harvey said standing up slowing and throwing it back at Mike, who deflected it

"I had to, you're such a heavy sleeper." Mike said standing up and steadying himself.

"Hey wait were you dreaming about firing me?" Mike said which made Harvey hesitate as he slipped his suit jacket on.

"What are you talking about, no."

"Oh yeah so why did you mumble; 'Mike you're fired' when you were asleep?"

"I did no such thing."

"Do you often have dreams about firing me?" Harvey only smiled, which made Mike stare at him shocked

"What's the time?" Harvey said as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"6:20, Jessica wants us in her office at 7 am" Harvey looked shocked, then Mike could tell he was running through different scenarios about what was going to happen.

"Harvey-" Just then Donna walked into the office and froze when looking at Harvey, Mike and the empty scotch glasses. Then she smirked.

"Have fun last night did we?"

Harvey frowned; "Donna do you have my spare suits?"

Donna was looking at Mike and didn't hear Harvey; "You look like hell." Donna said to Mike, but he could tell she was concerned

"Donna!" Harvey growled

"Alright I'm going." Donna came back in about 5 seconds and handed two suits to Harvey, then placed two pills and a glass of water in Mike's hands.

"You're amazing." Mike said and swallowed the pills

"Oh I know." Donna said and walked out

"Here go change." Harvey handed Mike a suit

"You're letting me wear one of your suits? Harvey thanks but it's going to be way to big."

"It's your size." Harvey didn't look at him as he left the room with the suit to get changed

Mike looked down at the suit, which was his size and he walked out with it. Not before turning to Donna ; "He told me to have it ready just in case something like this happened." Donna said knowing what Mike was going to say

Mike got ready in the bathroom, as did Harvey. When both were ready, Mike looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. He had bruises on his face and a black eye, not to mention what his hands looked like, or what his chest must look like. He couldn't do this, he just wanted to lay down.

Harvey noticed this and gripped his shoulder gently causing Mike to turn around.

"It's going to be alright kid, I'm going to be right there with you." Harvey smiled and they both left the bathroom to go to Jessica's office.

It felt like a walk of shame, even though there was hardly anyone at the office yet.

When they reached the office, Jessica was sitting at her desk reading through a file and frowning. Harvey went in first and Mike followed, they both sat down in front of Jessica's desk and waited for what was to come.

"I think you know what I'm going to say, and what's in this file." Jessica closed it and handed it to Harvey, who then flipped through it. Mike looked at him and saw Harvey's face go white.

Mike knew what was about to come

"Mr Ross, I'm sorry to say this but you're fired." Mike drowned out all voices after this, including Harvey's protests and arguing that Mike should stay.

Mike just looked at Jessica and Harvey one last time and walked out, not before turning to Jessica and Harvey and saying; "Thank you for everything." Mike knew that Trevor would tell the DA everything, and now he knew that he was probably going to get arrested for what he'd done. That's why Jessica fired him, to protect the firm, he didn't blame her. He didn't what the firm or Harvey to get caught in the lie he started.

Mike quickly grabbed his stuff from his cubicle and went back to the elevator. Not before leaving Rachel a note in her office and saying goodbye to Donna, who was crying and hugging Mike. Mike knew Harvey was still in Jessica's office, and he couldn't bare saying goodbye to him, so he got into the elevator for the last time. The door were just closing when an arm was pushed through stopping them, then hands pulled them open again. Mike looked up to see Harvey standing there.

"Come on Mike, don't go. We'll figure this out. I'm the best fixer there is."

"You can't fix this Harvey." Mike said looked right at Harvey

"Mike-"

"It's alright Harvey, I knew what I was getting myself in for when I took this job, and I knew this was going to come one day."

"But I was the one who hired you, I can't let you go down for this alone."

"Yes you can Harvey, as I said last night your my best friend, who practically gave me a new life. And I never turn on my friends - my real friends, so there's no way I'm letting you go down for this too. This firm needs you Harvey, and if you say anything to DA saying you were involved in this, I'm just going to deny it and say I did it all alone. "

"Thanks for everything Harvey. Goodbye." With that Harvey let the elevators close and Mike left the building for the last time.

 _So long Pearson Hardman, so long Harvey_


	8. Chapter 8 The People We Care For

Chapter 8

The Things We Do for Those We Care About

Mike unlocked his bike lock, but decided he didn't want to pedal, nor did he want to go home. So Mike began walking the streets aimlessly, just thinking about his life and the time he spent at Pearson Hardmann.

He recalled first day at Pearson Hardmann; working for Harvey

 _"Look I have to put my own interests above yours. It's nothing personal. You're fired"_

 _"Wait so you're worried that if I stay, then they might find out that you lied about me and you'll lose your licence, but if you fire me, then I could tell them that you lied about me and you'd definitely lose your licence."_

 _"Are you telling me that if I throw you under the bus, you're gonna drag me with you?"_

Mike smiled at how much Harvey had done for him, even from the beginning.

But it was not just meeting Harvey, he got to know Rachel;

"Mike Ross? Hi I'm Rachel Zane, I'll be giving your orientation."

"Wow. You're pretty."

"Good. You hit on me. We can get it out of the way that I am not interested."

"I'm sorry, I-, I wasn't hitting on you-"

"Trust me. I've given dozens of these, and without fail, whatever new hotshot it is thinks that because I'm just a paralegal, that I will somehow be blown away by his dazzling degree. Let me assure you, I won't"

Mike fell for Rachel straight away, and couldn't imagine his life without her now. In fact he couldn't imagine his life without Harvey, Rachel or Donna, or even Louis.

He was walking the streets, not even thinking about where he was going, as he had nowhere to go. He knew the police were probably at his place to arrest him, so he didn't want to go back there yet. But he felt like he had no purpose. Mike would usually go to his Grammy for advice, but she was now gone. With that thought he stopped and knew just where to go, so he headed in that direction.

~~SUITS~~

Harvey just stared at the closed elevator doors, just thinking about what Mike had said, but he was gone now; Harvey just had to accept that. _No!_ Mike was his associate and no one but him should tell him he was fired

Harvey barged back into Jessica's office; "Harvey I already told you it's over, Mike's gone and you just have to move on."

"No Jessica I won't." Harvey grabbed the file that held Trevor's testimony, "I will get Mike's job back."

"And if you can't?"

"Then I quit." With that Harvey walked out, and back to his office. He sat down at his desk and begun reading over Trevor's testimony trying to figure out some plan to get Mike back. He knew he had to do it soon, otherwise he knew that once the cops arrested Mike, that the kid would confess to everything to protect Harvey and the firm. Harvey would not let that happen.

Donna walked in and stared at Harvey; "So what's the plan?"

"What?"

"For getting Mike back, you have a plan right?"

"Maybe. But it's a long shot"

~~SUITS~~

Mike was now sitting on a bench in the cemetery, staring at the three tombstones in front of his that were for his parents and his Grammy. Mike felt like he let them all down, he tried to get himself a better life, but no matter what he did he still committed a crime. And this time it was fraud and he was going to get arrested and go to jail.

He felt ashamed and disappointed in himself. If only he could go back to before this whole case, where everything was normal. No Trevor, no mob, no police. But he couldn't and he had to face that.

"I'm so sorry Mum, Dad, Grammy, I know that you would never admit to be disappointed in me, but I just know that some small part of you would be. I- I just don't know what to do. If I confess to the police and turn myself in, that's it my life is over, but Harvey and Pearson Hardmann would be safe. On the other hand, I could run away, go somewhere where no one knows my name and try again. But then I would be leaving you."

Mike groaned and ran his hand through his hair, then placed his head in his hands. _What am I going to do?_

~~SUITS~~~

Harvey and Donna spent the next hour going through Trevor's testimony trying to come up with something, anything. But they were stumped. The only option they had was to try talking to Trevor, get him to drop his testimony, but Harvey knew after everything he would not do that.

Just then Rachel ran into his office, causing Donna and Harvey to stop; "Harvey! Donna! The police are here, and the DA. For Mike!" She was near tears.

Donna went to console her, whilst Harvey barged out of his office, went to Jessica's office where sure enough the DA and the police were in there handing an arrest warrant to Jessica. Harvey walked in to hear.

"-well when was the last time you was Mike Ross." Jessica sat down at her desk and looked at the arrest warrant.

"3 hours ago, when I fired him."

"Really, why would you do that when you just said the kid was innocent." Harvey stood shocked, until Jessica shot him a subtle glare

"He is innocent of this charge, we hired him here. You think we wouldn't do a thorough check before hiring him."

Harvey finally spoke as he stood next to Jessica; "Honestly, what kind of firm do you think we are running? No the kid messed up on case that cost us our client."

This on the other hand." Jessica said handing the arrest warrant back to the man, "This is outrageous, so you and your friends here get out of my firm, because Mike Ross is not here."

The DA looked from Harvey to Jessica; "He better not be, but if you are lying about knowing the truth about his fraud, then I'll arrest you both." The DA turned to leave, but turned back and smirked; "One other thing I'll need to review all the Mike Ross' files and the all the cases he worked on."

"You can look all you want there's nothing to find." Jessica spoke as the DA left

When they were alone Harvey shut the door; "What was that?" Jessica sat back down at her desk

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You covered for Mike, why?"

"Look Harvey I know how much the kid means to you; don't deny it, and I know how much he means to this firm. Yes he may only be an associate, but you're right. We need him." Harvey gave her his specter smile. which made her smile

"But wait, now the DA is looking into us."

"Exactly." Jessica said as if it was the obvious in the world

"And what does that mean if they are looking into us." Jessica said as he crossed her arms and leant back in her chair

"Well their wasting their time and-" Something clicked in Harvey's brain; "If they are here looking through our files then Trevor is left unguarded."

"Give the man a medal." Jessica chuckled then frowned at Harvey; "Well go!"

Harvey went to run out the office, but heard Jessica shout; "You better not come back without him!"

Harvey charged back into his office as Donna and Rachel were still in there, and Rachel was still crying.

"Harvey what happened?" Donna asked standing up, as Harvey grabbed his overcoat and the files

"Jessica bought us time to get Trevor to drop his testimony."

"What, she did. Harvey that's amazing."

"Will Trevor do that though, after what happened with Mike?" Rachel spoke in between sobs

"I'll make him." Harvey swore as he stormed out and had Ray speed off to the DA's office.

During the car journey Harvey tried to call Mike about 8 times but they went straight to voicemail. Damn that kid. Harvey just hoped it wasn't too late.

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike was still sitting on the bench in the cemetery, he had been sitting there for hours. Then suddenly his phone rang, he looked at the screen to see it was Harvey. He didn't really want to hear Harvey trying to promise to fix this, because Mike knew he couldn't, no one could. So he ignored the calls.

Maybe it was finally time to face the music, he couldn't run from it forever, and maybe it was time; the longer he waited the worse it may become on Pearson Hardmann, Mike was sure that the DA would go after them as well. Mike would not let that happen! After the calls stopped from Harvey, Mike decided he had to say goodbye to those he cared about, before he turned himself in.

So he dialled Rachel's number; good it was her voicemail. In the message to Rachel, Mike spoke about how much he cared about her and how much he was going to miss her. That he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Then in his message to Donna (which he was surprised actually did go to voicemail.) he thanked her for everything; especially covering up his secret. He told her how much he valued her and was going to miss her.

Despite how much Donna scared Mike, he was still going to miss her.

Finally Mike dialled Harvey, expecting the man to pick up. Which he didn't and Mike blew out a sigh of relief and said his final goodbye. Surprisingly Mike's message to Harvey was the longest.

Afterwards Mike said his final goodbye's to his parents and Grammy, got on his bike and began pedalling back to his apartment. Ready for what was to come.

~~~SUITS~~~

When Harvey didn't get through to Mike, he nearly threw his phone out the window. He was concerned with what the kid was doing, where he was. But he had to find Mike after he talked to Trevor, they had just pulled up to the DA's office and Harvey walked straight in and straight to one of the holding room, which sure enough Trevor was in when Harvey opened the door.

Trevor looked up at Harvey in shock; "What are you doing here?"

"I've just come to talk Trevor, may I?" Harvey gestured to the chair opposite Trevor.

Trevor looked at the chair, then at Harvey and nodded, whilst shifting uncomfortably. Harvey noticed Trevor's hands were handcuffed to the table.

"Can we talk just you and me, or do you want your lawyer present." Harvey said as he sat down; Trevor hesitated for a second, then frowned.

"No this is fine." Trevor mumbled

"Good."

"Now about this testimony." Harvey said getting out the file

Trevor gulped and didn't look at it; "What about it?"

"Well I've read it quite a few times, and I know you a little bit I must say, and this testimony just doesn't sound like you. You testify how much you despise Mike and that he deserves to go to jail, yet that's now what I say yesterday."

Trevor was silent.

"Trevor did you write this, or did something write it for you and tell you to sign it."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Trevor. What did they promise you?" Harvey's voice rose

"Mike for immunity." Trevor whispered

Harvey slammed his fist on the table.

"So this testimony is a fake, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Did the DA force you to write this?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Trevor that's all I need." Harvey began gathering up his files and got up to leave

"What that's it?"

Just then the door burst open to reveal the DA

"What the hell are you doing here, you're not allowed to talk to my witness. I could have you arrested for badgering my witness."

"Well you're client spoke to me voluntarily, and he waved his right to a lawyer. Oh and he confessed that whole confess is a fake, on tape." Harvey said getting a tape recorder out of his pocket.

"So unless you want me to bring this to the US Attorney's office saying that you tampered with evidence, you will drop the case against Mike Ross."

The DA gave Harvey a death stare; "Fine. I'll drop the arrest warrant."

Harvey smiled and walked past the man to leave; "Oh but wait I forgot to say Mike Ross has already turned himself in and confessed to everything." The DA was smiling again now, and Harvey froze

"Where is he?"

"Oh they're bringing him in now."

"Even if Mike did sign a confession, it would be inadmissible after I show the US Attorney this tape."

"Maybe, but Mike would be forever tainted, and would probably never work as a lawyer again, and you the great Harvey Specter, well you be known for hiring a fraud and would probably lose a lot of client. Am I right?"

"You listen here! You will release Mike Ross of all charges, because I have friends. A lot of friend in power places; like the Mayor for instance. Who would be very interested to hear about you tampering evidence, forging confessions. That's what at least 15 years, maybe more?" The DA looked shocked, and didn't know what to say

"So I'll make you a deal, you let Mike Ross go, and this tape. It goes away." Harvey held out his hand

The DA shook it; "Deal, when Mr Ross comes in I'll release him."

"Good." With that Harvey went to wait outside by his car, he got out his phone to give Jessica and Donna the good news when he saw he had a voicemail from Mike. So he leant against his black sedan and played it.

 _"Harvey it's Mike, I know you tried to call but I didn't want to speak to you directly as I know you were going to make promises you can't keep._

 _As much as I know you want to help me Harvey, you can't. I got myself into this mess when I agreed to take the job, and it's my fault that you have to lie to protect my secret; you and Donna, Rachel and Jessica._

 _It's not fair on any of you. You've all kept my secret, and even crossed lines to keep my job. Well I won't do that to any of you anymore, this may have started out as just a job. But it's turned into more than that, it's like a new life for me, one which I know my parents and Grammy would be proud of, and that's all thanks to you Harvey. Without you, I probably would have been in jail a long time ago, and wouldn't know what it was really like to have a true friend and trust them with my life._

 _So I just want to thank you again for everything, and to say that you don't have to worry, I'm going to confess that I did it on my own, that you had no idea about any of it. Because I never betray my friends, Harvey. So please don't cross any more lines for me. I'm sick of hurting those I care about._

 _Move on with your life Harvey, your soon forget all about me and your find a new associate. One which probably isn't such a pain in the ass._

 _I've had a lot of fun in this job Harvey that I'll never forget._

 _Goodbye Harvey."_

Harvey could just hear the kid near tears as he spoke, Harvey himself was near tears at what Mike was willing to do; for him. He's never known anyone so loyal, he respected that, and it made him proud. Harvey lowered the phone and ended the voicemail.

"Are you crying?" Harvey's head shot up to see Mike standing there with his bike, staring at Harvey with an eyebrow raised.

Harvey smirked, and put his phone in his suit pocket.

"What? You're imagining things." Harvey said as he opened the car door and got inside. Mike loaded his bike into the boot and got in the car next to Harvey. It was silent for a while as Mike just stared out the window

"Are you ok kid?"

"You didn't have to do that you know. I could have handled it myself." Mike said still looking out the window

Harvey scoffed; "Yeah by turning yourself in?"

Mike sighed; "So you heard my voicemail then?"

"Yeah kid I heard it. What were you thinking? You would have got to jail for the rest of your life."

"It was the right thing to do, I wasn't going to let any of you go down for what I did."

"Mike look at me" Mike turned his head, and Harvey looked right into his blue puppy dog eyes

"This is not all on you, I knew what you were and I hired you anyway. Donna knew too, and Jessica, well she knows and you're still not fired-"

"But Jessica did fire me."

"Let me finish Mike."

"Jessica only fired you to buy us time to get your case thrown out. The point is Mike, we all knew what we were doing, and we were willing to do it for you, because we're all family Mike; you, me, Donna, Jessica, Rachel, and we are in this together. So no going off and confessing to anything. If there's a problem we solve it together, alright?"

Harvey had never seen Mike smile so much; "Alright Harvey."

"So I have my job back?"

"Kid you never really lost it"

"Harvey?"

"Yeah Mike"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the office, Jessica wants to see us, to officially welcome you back."

"Oh right"

Another few moments of silence

"Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would Jessica do that for me, I thought she didn't like me."

"I think that's something you're have to ask her, but I doubt she'll answer."

Mike nodded and stared out the window, then the car stopped and Mike and Harvey stepped out and Mike walked back into Pearson Hardmann, smiling as he had just come home.

They stepped onto the elevator;

"Harvey?"

 _Oh this kid;_ "What Mike!"

"Thanks"

"Yeah yeah, it's what friends are for."

Then the doors opened and Mike breathed out a sigh of relief as he looked round and smiled to be back

"You're not going to kiss the floor are you." Harvey said with an eyebrow raised, and Mike shoved him, as Harvey shoved him back and laughed

"Hey boys play nice." Donna was standing there smirking

"Donna!" Mike said and he hugged her

"Hmm, I didn't get a hug and I'm the one that got him out." Harvey said as he walked off to the conference room like a sulky teenager, which just caused Mike and Donna to laugh as they followed him into the conference room.

Suddenly Mike jumped at the sound of people yelling surprise; then he saw pizza boxes over the conference table, and Harvey, Donna, Jessica and Rachel standing round it smiling.

"Welcome back Mike." Rachel said as she kissed his cheek and hugged him, Mike hugged her back.

Then Jessica came over to him; "Welcome back Mr Ross." She shook his hand; "I'm not going to kiss you." With that she walked out and Harvey burst out laughing, then slammed him on the back and handed him a slice of pizza.

 _It was good to be home_


End file.
